User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~"Super Splendid vs. Captain Ka-Chow".~~ ~~It was a beautiful day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working very hard as they passed by.~~ ~~One day, Wicki was at the washdown getting clean. She have been working extra hard at the Quarry.~~ ~~Wicki: "Make sure you clean my tender while your at it."~~ ~~James, meanwhile, was reading a comic book.~~ ~~Thomas: “What comic book are reading, James?”~~ ~~James: "A very inspiring one Thomas."~~ ~~Thomas: “Wow, That engine almost look like you.”~~ ~~James: "I know. Wait. I just had an idea."~~ ~~Thomas: "What is it?"~~ ~~James: "Wait here. I'll be right back."~~ ~~"I sure hope it's a good one." Thomas thought to himself.~~ ~~James went to the steamworks.~~ ~~Victor: "Hello, James. What brings you here?"~~ ~~James: "Could you make me superhero costume like the one from this comic I've been reading?"~~ ~~Victor: “Sure.”~~ ~~Thomas later came by.~~ ~~Thomas: "Hey, James. Are you here?"~~ ~~James: "James is not here. I am Super. I am Splendid. I am Super Splendid!"~~ ~~Thomas: “Well, Super Splendid. You look splendor than before.”~~ ~~James: "You like it? It's my superhero costume."~~ ~~Thomas: “I gotta say, you look... magnificent.”~~ ~~Lightning McQueen: "Wow! That costume is so cool, James. Can you show me how to make one?"~~ ~~Victor: "Certainly, Lightning."~~ ~~James: *gasp* "But if you had a costume, then you'd be a superhero too."~~ ~~Lightning McQueen: “Yeah, and we can make superhero weapons, superhero gadgets, some superhero moves, also a superhero hideout!”~~ ~~Thomas: "Wow, Lightning, you have all the best ideas."~~ ~~Lighting McQueen: “Thank you.”~~ ~~James: "Hmph!"~~ ~~Lightning Mcqueen: "Does James not like me?"~~ ~~Thomas: "What? Lightning, who would not like you?"~~ ~~Victor: "Yes. You're the most greatest race car that ever win in your life."~~ ~~Lightning, however still felt like James didn't like him.~~ ~~Thomas: "Do you think Lightning could be right, Victor? James doesn't play with him very much."~~ ~~Kevin: "I like Lightning."~~ ~~Victor: "We all do. James would like Lightning too if he tries playing with him."~~ ~~Then an idea flew into Thomas' funnel.~~ ~~Thomas: "I think I know how to get James to have fun with Lightning, now here's the plan."~~ ~~After he whispered his plan to Victor and Kevin, Thomas went over to Lightning.~~ ~~Thomas: "Hey, Lightning. What're you doing?"~~ ~~Lightning: "Coming up with superhero names. But James probably won't like them."~~ ~~Thomas: "These are great. You should really show him."~~ ~~Lightning: "Really?"~~ ~~Thomas nodded.~~ ~~So Lightning went over to James.~~ ~~Lightning: "Hey, James. I just came up with a superhero name, Super Mcqueen! You like it?"~~ ~~James: "That's fine."~~ ~~Lightning: "Right. I should think something better. How about Captain Ka-chow! I saved the world and fight crime!"~~ ~~James: "There's only room for one superhero on this island! Me!"~~ ~~Just then the communicator starts beeping.~~ ~~Kevin: "It's for you."~~ ~~James begin listen.~~ ~~Percy: *on communicator* "Help! Help, superheroes! I've been engine-napped!"~~ ~~James: "engine-napped you say."~~ ~~Lightning: "Who would do such a thing?"~~ ~~Emily: *cackles* "Who would do such a thing? Only I, the most cold-hearted of all cold-hearted villains, Emil-Ice!"~~ ~~Philip: *zoom in* "And the master of all speed the Philo-meter!"~~ ~~Emily: "No one can stop us! Well, at least not until our next job."~~ ~~Percy: “Help! Help! If only there were only two amazing superheroes who can save me from Emil-Ice and the Philo-meter.”~~ ~~Emily: "To the Emil-Ice Snow Mobile."~~ ~~James: “Don’t worry, Percy! Super Splendid will save you!”~~ ~~Lightning: “And Captain Ka-chow! Wow, this so exciting I’ve done my very first day of being a superhero!”~~ ~~James: "Listen here, race car! One, you interrupted my theme music. And two, this Island is only big enough for one superhero."~~ ~~Lightning: "Well, ok if you say so. Captain Ka-chow to the rescue!"~~ ~~James: "I was talking about me!"~~ ~~Lightning: "What is that?"~~ ~~Emily: *cackles* "Behold, my ever so sparkling floating Ice Palace!"~~ ~~Philip: (making faces) (singsong) "Na nan a nan na!"~~ ~~Percy: "Help! Help me!"~~ ~~Emily: “Let’s go little engine. With you captured, Super Splendid will fall right into our evil trap.”~~ ~~Philip: "To the Ice Prison with you!"~~ ~~Percy: "Seriously, a cage made out of ice?"~~ ~~Philip: "She's Emil-Ice. Everything she has here is made of ice."~~ ~~Emily: "You'll never reach us in my floating Ice Palace soaring high above the clouds."~~ ~~James: "I've got to get up there and save my friend."~~ ~~Lightning McQueen: "Right. And I know just the thing to get us up there. Jump on the Ka-Chow Mobile!"~~ ~~James: “I don’t need your help. And anyway you can’t get us up there with that rust bucket.”~~ ~~Lightning: “But the Ka-Chow mobile can-“~~ ~~James: “Gotta go! Look out, Emil-Ice! I’m coming to get you!”~~ ~~James then activated his extra special jetpack.~~ ~~But then the rocket starts to spluttered and it made James to spin out of control.~~ ~~James: Remind me to read the instructions first.~~ ~~Lightning: "I try tell you, the Ka-chow mobile can fly."~~